


Мешочек чая

by sunny_krolock



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т25-19 Айзен. Репетировать злобный смех. "Тайчо, вы там косячок потягиваете что-ли?" Н!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мешочек чая

Утробный зловещий рык постепенно нарастал, перебираясь с малой октавы на первую, затем на вторую, и выше, и выше, пока не сбился на скрипучий фальшивый фальцет. Скрип резко оборвался, послышался булькающий, надсадный звук, вскоре сменившийся глухим нервным прихихикиванием. Хихиканье окрепло, в него вплелись глубокие, звучные стоны и на вдохе всхлипы.   
Ичимару Гин, первые несколько минут восторженно внимавший доносившейся из тронного зала какофонии и многозначительно подмигивающий выглядывающим из-за угла арранкарам, насторожился: стоны? Пусть музыкальными талантами Айзен Соске, даже при таком внушительном, вкрадчивом голосе, был обделен, но права на самовыражение его никто не лишал. Да и мало кто осмелился бы. Но это ж в какой экстаз надо было впасть, чтобы воспроизводить настолько двусмысленные звуки!   
«И главное – с кем?» - ломал голову озадаченный Гин. Владыка заперся в зале сразу после собрания Эспады, запретив себя беспокоить под страхом исправительных работ на чайной плантации. Желающих окучивать драгоценные кустики под вечной щербатой луной, ясное дело, не нашлось. Минуточку! Не так давно он застал бывшего капитана за сортировкой сушенных чайных листов. «Ай-яй-яй, Айзен-сама!» - Гин облегченно выдохнул, довольный, что разгадал очередной секрет Ками-сама и негромко пропел:  
\- Тайчо, вы там косячок потягиваете, что ли?   
Ответом ему было обиженное и оттого внушительно-злобное посмеивание. Ичимару благоразумно отошел от двери, а потом, махнув рукой, растворился в темноте коридора.   
Самопровозглашенный Владыка подлунного мира загадочно улыбнулся своему отражению в тонком круглом зеркальце и, вдохнув полной грудью, снова принялся за дело. Знали бы эти ограниченные души, скольких трудов стоит отрепетировать по-злодейски устрашающий смех!


End file.
